


Flames of the Heart

by Caitlincheri28



Series: Drabble Rambles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dragons, F/M, Last Drabble Writer Standing, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlincheri28/pseuds/Caitlincheri28
Summary: Week one of Last Drabble Writer Standing featuring rare pairs!Charlie Weasley/Hermione GrangerTheme: Red/PassionMaximum Words: 250
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Drabble Rambles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Flames of the Heart

Hermione lands with a thud on the lush mountain side in Romania. The rolling green hills and high snowy peaks seem like a portrait on an ever expanding canvas. Cool air whispers secrets across her cheeks as the wind sweeps her curls around in an uncontrollable dance. 

A strange noise behind her pulls her like a magnet and she can’t help but turn in investigation. 

Her breath is pulled from her lungs as she takes in the sight before her. Three dragons stand tall and majestic, like guardians to the entrance of heaven — and at their feet stands their master. Charlie Weasley holds up a strong hand, gently stroking the nose of the biggest beast, leaning in and whispering softly. Suddenly all three dragons lift, their wings creating a cascade of air as if giants were making wishes on dandelions. Charlie turns, making eye contact with Hermione. Flames erupt behind him in shades of deep red and orange. Hermione starts to scream until she sees that the flames are not burning flesh, but rather caressing him like the gentle touch of a lover. His magic radiates off of his body in bold red hues, protecting him from the blaze. The image of Charlie, wrapped in a blanket of fire with eyes boring into her soul leaves scorching imprints across her mind. 

And she wonders if her magic can protect her from the flames that have just ignited in her heart. 


End file.
